


And Then The Mobster and The Rookie Fell in Love

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Series: Rookie and The Mobster [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Police, Big Gay Mobsters, F/F, M/M, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>t's finally date night for the mobster and officer, excitement for both parties, while going to Geoff's restaurant, Joel's long time friend will find ways to fuck with him, but thankfully the officer is there to save the day, and prevent Joel from punching his friend out.</p><p>EDIT: I messed up and put Lindsay instead of Kara, sorry for the inconvience</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then The Mobster and The Rookie Fell in Love

“Come on you stupid tie, fuck, I should’ve just bought a clip on one.” Ray growls as tries to fix his tie, it already looks like shit, and he isn’t making it any better.

After work today he went out and bought tie, the first red tie he saw in the store, and is now standing in front of Gavin’s laptop with the instructions on how to tie a tie. He’s having a hard time because he’s never had to do this before, but he’s willing to get it right for Joel. 

“Still having problems?” Gavin asks, as he enters Ray’s room through the already open door.

“Yeah, how do you do this? This is harder than fucking police training.” Ray replies, pulling at one side of it, trying to get it straight.

“Blood fuck, Ray, let me help you with that before you make a noose out of it.” Gavin sighs before going over to his friend to help him out so he doesn’t suffocate himself.

Ray relaxes his hands at his sides and thanks his friend for helping him out. He could never tie ties, he always got clip ons or his mom would help him, but he wants to impress Joel tonight for their date.

The two of them have been texting back and forth like high schoolers over the past twenty four hours, Ray has even started make slight detours on his way to his route to patrol, he visited Joel when he grows bored of the streets lined with construction and warehouses, even though he’s going on a date with a mob boss, he still wants to try and do his job. Ray hasn’t felt this way in a long time, he wants to be with Joel, see him and have him close to him, holding him close in what ever problems they get in to.

Gavin takes off Ray’s tie and starting from the beginning to put it on his friend.he points out “You really fucked this up, Ray, I didn't know you were the bad.” Then lets out a chuckle.

“Like I said, I’ve never done this shit before.” Ray responds, looking to his British roommate.

“This guy must be really damn special if you’re wearing a tie, the last time you did so what when we graduated from the academy.” Gavin points out, getting it tied with ease before straightening himself out and looking to his roommate.

“And didn’t you have to do the same thing?” Ray asks, looking to his small mirror to see how it looks.

Gavin responds “Yeah and we were almost late for the ceremony. You owe me, Ray.” He picks up his laptop , closing the lid so he can carry it better, while ray has a date tonight, him and Michael have a date with Netflix, beer and hopefully some steamy anniversary sex.

“Well, aren’t I leaving you and Michael alone to properly celebrate your two year anniversary?” Ray asks, arching his eyebrows at his friend.

“You aren’t doing us a favor, Michael’s boss at the restaurant is doing us more of a favor than you.” Gavin chuckles as he puts the laptop under his arm.

The story of how Gavin and Michael met is pretty simple, Gavin was at the restaurant/bar that the ginger works at. Michael was on break and had a few drinks with Gavin before he had to go back to working behind the bar, they made out till his break was up and they’ve been together ever since. Ray has a feeling while they were making out in the washroom, a bathroom stall blow job might have happened because when Gavin came home he doesn't look that happy after just making out, even when he is buzzed.

“What time are you even meeting this guy at? It’s starting to get late, the sun’s already down.” The Brit asks.

“What are you mom?” Ray chuckles before fixing his hair in the mirror and making sure his glasses are straight, everything next to perfection if not perfection.

Gavin goes to the door of the bedroom and responds “Well, didn’t your mom say that I have to watch out for you after we moved out and joined the force?”

Ray smirks and looks back at the mirror as Gavin leaves the room. He wishes he could tell Gavin all about Joel and who he really is, but his closest friend has a habit of not being able to keep his mouth shut when it comes to big and scandalous news. He’s wearing a red tie, white button up shirt, and black dress pants along with a waistcoat or as Ray calls it, a fancy vest.

He texts Joel ‘Where are we meeting tonight?’ smiling at his phone, thinking about how he is going to see the mobster soon.

‘Can you meet me at the warehouse? I don’t think your roommates would be okay with meeting me just yet. Also just in case you decide to spend the night because I don’t want you going to go home so late.’ Joel responds.

‘You’re such a softie, Mr. Mob Boss. I think I might sleep over, my roommates are being all coupley and shit. I’ll see you soon then :)” Ray responds as he leaves his room, grabbing his helmet from the dresser.

He walks into the living room to find Gavin and Michael cuddling under layers of blankets, Michael fiddling with the Xbox controller, trying to pick a movie or a television show to watch with his clingy British boyfriend.

“I’m leaving now you guys.” Ray says as he slips on his shoes, tying the laces of his black sneakers.

The cuddling couple look to him and Gavin responds “Have fun, X-Ray, don’t get hurt or anything, and impress the hell out of this guy, maybe you’ll get laid.”

“Don't get herpes, Ray! That shit hurts like a bitch.” Michael chuckles. making his roommate flip him off.

Ray flips him off and responds “Of course you’d know that, Michael, doesn’t that restaurant have a brothel in the back?” 

“Go on your date, you fucker.” Michael snaps at Ray, making the younger Puerto Rican chuckle as he grabs the helmet he put on the floor then grabs the keys.

He leaves the apartment, closing the door behind him as he leaves the building and to the parking lot where his moped is. He straps on his helmet and gets onto his bike, he feels jittery as he drives out of the lot and onto the main road, getting to the warehouse. 

He can’t wait for tonight, he can’t wait to see Joel, and see this date he has for him. He knows that his hair is going to be messed up from the helmet, but maybe he can fix it in the side mirrors of his red moped. He is really excited for tonight, and the more excited he gets the longer the ride seems to take.

-

“Go home, Burnie, Ray is coming soon.” Joel says as he waits by the door as Burnie sits on the couch.

“Come on, Joel, you won’t let your friend, his employer stick around to say hello?” Burnie asks as he takes a sip from a glass of scotch that formerly belonged to Joel, who is now at the front door of the warehouse, tapping his foot.

That morning the two of them went to Geoff’s restaurant “The Hunters” to see how Geoff was working with the cocaine they got a day ago. Geoff quickly dismissed them as he was playing around with a meat cleaver saying that he could handle it, turns out the meat cleaver was meant to chop up some meat for the daily special, not to chop off Joel and Burnie’s head. Still the slightly irritated tattooed man carrying around a meat cleaver makes Joel nervous especially since what he’s seen him do in their time together out in the field.  
The two then went to look at the penthouse after Burnie complained about halfway back to the warehouse. Joel won’t admit that he liked the place and was thinking about buying it, he doesn’t want to give Burnie the pleasure of knowing that he was right.

“Do you want him to find out that his boss is actually double crossing the force he’s working on?” Joel asks, arching an eyebrow. He really want Burnie to leave so he can get some final preparations before Ray gets back to the warehouse.

“What is he going to do, Joel, tell the force? Even if they did believe him, I could just throw him under the bus with me, going a date with you could easily be an offense.” Burnie responds with a shrug as he scrolls through his phone.

Joel storms over, almost knocking over the coffee table as he gets as close as he can to Burnie without sitting in his lap. He snaps as he picks up his gun from the table “How about you don’t talk shit about my date? Also God help you if you throw him under the bus.”

Burnie puts a finger to the gun that is pointed at his face, lowering it as he says softly “What are you going to do, throw me under a bus.” he pauses for a response, but doesn’t get one “Alright, Joel, no need to be on edge, I know how trigger happy you get when you get nervous. Just remember that he is my employee first and your fuck toy second.”

“I’ll see how that goes after tonight.” Joel responds as he puts his gun back on the table.

“You don’t change, do you, Heyman?” Burnie smirks as he lowers his finger and his hand is resting on the couch.

Joel responds shortly “You’re one to talk, Burns. You haven’t changed since we started this business.” 

“Yeah, but I’m charming at least, you just become a nervous wreck who points a gun at my cat." Burnie responds, recalling a time where a heist that they did was not going as well at they planned and as Joel paced in Burnie's, apartment his cat jumped out from behind the couch and Joel almost shot it if he didn't miss and hit the far wall, neither Burnie nor his cat ever forgot that incident.

"That was also one time, and how many bottles of whiskey and cat treats do I need to buy for the two of you to make amends? Jeez, you’re worse than fucking loan sharks.” Joel groans, rolling his head back dramatically.

“Well, I enjoyed the cat treats, and Joe the cat did enjoy the whiskey.” Burnie chuckles. He remembers when he got a basket at the front door filled with bottles of whiskey and packages of cat treats, Joel didn’t cheap out on what he sent to his friend and his cat.

“I bet you did, Burns, I know you always wanted to eat pussy.” Joel chuckles.

Burnie rolls his eyes “You’re such a pervert, now when is my officer coming over?”

“Soon, I think you should leave and go make sure Joe the cat hasn’t fucked up the sofa or some shit.” Joel replies, putting his hands in his pocket, each second feeling like an hour.

Burnie relaxes in his seat and smirks “So I guess the wait starts now.”

Joel drops into the seat nearby and grumbles “I guess you’re not moving then.” Looking to his partner as the other man wears a proud smirk.

“No chance in hell my good friend, I want to see my officer’s face when he comes in and sees his boss drinking and sitting in the supposed enemies home.” Burnie responds, raising his eyes in delight as he takes another sip, letting it run down his throat.

“Yep, nothing has changed about you since we started.” Joel sighs as he runs a hand through his dark hair and looks over to the door.

He wants Ray to show up soon, but at the same time he doesn’t want him to see his boss, he doesn’t want to give the kid a heart attack before the first date.

Ray shows up less than five minutes later, and with a knock on the door, Joel’s heart stops.

“Hey, Joel!” Ray shouts from the outside, looking around a bit at the dimly lit street. It’s starting to get cool, and he doesn’t want to be out here that long, especially if some of Joel’s buddies show up for whatever reason.

On the other side of the door, Joel is frozen in his seat, looking to the door with his bottom lip in between his teeth.

Burnie lets out a groan “Come on, you fuck, just open the door. You always open the door for cops.” 

Joel looks to him, letting go of his bottom lip as he responds “He’s more than just a cop.”

The other man snaps his fingers and says “I know, he’s actually your fuck toy. Now open the door before I do it.” then puts his drink down and slowly stands up.

Joel wants to stop him, but he can’t seem to move his legs. He’s never felt this nervous before even when he was shooting up rival gangs and causing chaos in the beginning stages of the mob.

Burnie looks back and smirks before opening the door, finding the chilly Puerto Rican cop at the other side.

Ray’s eyes go wide behind his glasses when he sees Burnie open the door. He starts to stammer out “Oh sir, I didn’t know you were here, I called back up because I found this warehouse.”

Burnie grabs Ray by the wrist before pulling him inside, Ray’s face masked with horror as he gets dragged inside of the warehouse. The cop thinks that he’s going to be interrogated or worse, lose his job and go to jail.

“Please don’t hurt me, sir!” Ray whimpers, shutting his eyes tightly and hoping for the best.

“Holy fuck, Burnie, no need to scare the shit out of him!” Joel snaps as he shoots up from his seat and rushes over to his friend that is still holding his date.

“Joel, oh fuck, Joel, I’m so sorry!” Ray blabbers, his eyes tightly shut as he braces himself. He thinks that he got Joel into all kinds trouble with his negligence.

Joel lets out a huff of a sigh and looks to Burnie, and growls “Explain to him, Burns.”

Burnie loosens his grip on Ray’s wrist, and moves to the cop’s shoulder before explaining “Ray, when you went into the academy, they taught you that cops must be loyal, and good natured, unfortunately, this police force it anything, but that. Joel and I have been friends for years, we work together.”

“S- so- so you’re a crooked cop?” Ray asks, fumbling on his words a bit.

Burnie gives him a look as he responds “You’re the one going on a date with the leader of the mob, that makes you one too.”

Ray looks away in shame, red flushing his face “Right.”

Joel asks, crossing his arms and tapping his foot onto the concrete floor “Burnie, can you please let go of my date?”

Burnie lets go of Ray and, the younger cop’s legs almost giving out due to the shock of being pulled into the building like that.

Joel takes his hand, and the dark haired man snaps back to reality, seeing Joel’s dark eyes start to fill with worry.

“Are you alright, puppy?” Joel asks, wanting to make sure that Ray is alright. He knows this must be a shock to his date.

Ray nods rapidly “Yeah. I got really scared for a moment, I thought that I ruined your life by accidentally bringing the cops to your home.” 

Joel pulls him into a hug, and assures “Don’t worry, Ray. You didn’t fuck up.” then brushes his nose in Ray’s inky hair.

“I’m going to get out of here, before you fuck your called ‘puppy’ on the concrete, I’d want to give you two some sort of privacy and dignity.” Burnie jokes before going to the front door to get his shoes on.

Joel flips off his best friend, knowing that he’ll do a lot more after this date with Ray is done. Maybe he’ll slip something into his friend’s drink like old times, he knows that he’ll come up with something in the near future.

Burnie leaves, the door shutting with a loud ‘bang’, leaving the couple alone. Joel’s eyes are trained to the door, still annoyed that his friend was so rough with Ray.

Ray looks to him and mumbles “I’m real sorry, Joel. You must think I’m some weak kid now.” His face red with embarrassment and shame.

“Don’t worry about that, puppy.” Joel soothes “I know you were just scared of me getting hurt, I think that is very strong, it shows a sense of loyalty, and that’s important.”

Ray nods his head, before slowly moving his head up to look at the mobster. He leans in and presses a kiss on Joel’s lips.

Joel is caught off guard for a moment, feeling Ray’s soft lips against his. When Ray moves away the mobster smirks “I thought you weren’t going to kiss me.”

Ray doesn’t respond, he instead wraps his arms around Joel’s neck and holds him close as the monster holds him. He presses another kiss on Joel’s lips, it’s a quick peck, after he finally responds “I know, it’s just I was really worried there for a moment.”

“It’s alright, Ray. I don’t mind if you kiss me, now since I’m okay, let me take you out to dinner now.” Joel smiles, showing Ray a softer side of him.

Ray nods “Sounds good, i’m just really glad you’re okay.”

Joel presses a small kiss on Ray’s forehead and responds “Loyalty.” in such a low voice that Ray doesn’t hear him. He moves away from Ray and says with a smile “Let’s get going then.”

-

They take Joel’s sleek black car, something that Ray could never afford. He’s surprised that the windows aren’t tinted like he would’ve imagined. It’s a beautiful sleek car, that makes a purr of a healthy car.

“Wow.” The cop says to himself as he looks at her distorted reflection on the black shell of the car.

Joel rolls down the window and responds “Get in, kid, I think you’d want to eat, not oogle at the car.”

Ray blushes and quickly climbs into the car, and Joel leans in and kisses Ray on the lips much to the officer’s surprise, but he leans into the kiss, regretting not kissing the mobster sooner. He felt shy, but after the fear of losing him so quickly went through him, it made him realize that Joel isn’t just some bad boy, he’s a the ultimate bad boy.

“Still, can’t get over me kissing you, can you, kid?” Joel asks, the officer knowing it’s a rhetorical question.

The mob boss drives off, leaving the streets of warehouses behind, and to the city where the lights shine like stars, and it never sleeps, just like the gangs that thrive under those shiny lights.

-

Joel won’t admit he has a compulsive disorder, he says it’s a glitch in his system that helps him run the business smoothly, have everything perfect and it runs smoothly. Everyone in the higher ups knows about this, and they sometimes use it against him like they’re children, this was obvious when he first stepped into Geoff’s restaurant and ordered their food. It was the look of surprise that Geoff held when they walked in that he knew that something was going to go south.

Kara, one of Geoff’s best waitresses comes to the table, and the first thing out of her mouth is “Wow, sir, nice date you have there.” which causes the officer’s ears to flare up in embarrassment.

“Thank you, Linds, how’s Barbara?” the mobster asks, looking away from his menu to look at the blonde girl.

She shrugs “Part time sous chef, full time pun master.”

“Same old, same old, then?” Joel questions with a smile.

Seeing him properly smile, a friendly smile is something that makes Ray smile to, it makes him seem more human, not this monster that the force paints him, a real life man with connects as well as friends.

“I guess so, so what can I get you?” She asks, as she takes out her little note pad from the apron around her waist.

“I would like to get the steak, you know those giant steaks that Geoff always has.” Joel responds, then lowers his voice “You know how I like it.” 

He still won’t say he has some kind of problem, even if he likes his food a certain way, which is probably why he never really goes anywhere else.

She puts her hand on his shoulder and responds in a small voice “I know, sir, don’t worry.”

That eases the fear that Geoff was going to do something snakey to his meal, that Kara was there to make sure.

She looks to Ray, taking her hand off of Joel’s shoulder and asks “What can I get you?”

“The orange chicken sounds good.” Ray responds, looking up to her.

Joel pipes up “Can we get some wine and a can of Coke as well?”

She nods “Coming right up!” before walking away to give the order to the chef, who Joel assumes is Geoff tonight.

Joel looks back to his date and the officer sips at his water. He smiles at him as he asks “What do you think, kid?”

“It’s nice, small, but cozy.” Ray responds, looking around.

The restaurant is pretty dark, except for the low lights, and candles lit on each table. The walls are a dark brown wood and the parts that aren’t wood are dark black, but he can’t be sure because there are photos and bar memorabilia all over the walls. They are sitting in a booth that are in the back, far away from the windows.

“Yeah, it’s our only legal operation.” Joel chuckles, looking to the officer with a chuckle.

Ray chuckles as he puts his glass down back on the table “Is this legal?” arching his eyebrows at the mobster.

“This date? Yeah, unless you call for backup or some shit, but I’d just be heart broken.” Joel responds as he takes a sip from his water, wishing it was wine, so it could calm his nerves down even more.

“I wouldn’t do that, Joel, I’m having fun here. I hope that the food is as good as it tastes.” Ray responds, giving a small smile to the mobster.

Joel looks over Ray’s shoulder to the kitchen, to find Geoff resting at the wall near the doors, looking to Joel with crossed arms and a smirk, them being practically the only people in the restaurant, their conversation travels, which means that Geoff can hear every word. 

The mob boss’s eyes go back to Ray and he responds “Well, it is pretty good most of the time.” he now wishes he had wine right about now, even with Kara’s reassuring words, it doesn’t help the smirk on Geoff’s lips.

-

Kara comes back with two plates, after Joel has indulged with the win and Ray is on his second can of Coke. 

As soon as the plates are set down, Joel instantly notices something is wrong, with not only his plate, but also Ray’s meal itself. He chews at his bottom lip, not wanting to make a comment until Kara leaves, not wanting the waitress feel bad.

Once she left, Joel began to over analyzing both of their meals. With his meal it was pretty simple, the green beans were just the bit to close to the potatoes, but it wasn’t something that he’d freak out over, the plate as moved around a bit when the green beans were first on to it, he could live with it. Ray’s plate was another story, the orange chicken wasn’t made of oranges, but mandarins, not made from oranges.

 

He wants to make a comment to his date, but his bites his tongues as Ray shoves a piece into his mouth, and lets out a little noise of joy because of how it tastes.

“This is such good chicken.” He groans after he swallows the chewed piece.

Joel looks over Ray’s shoulder once again to see Geoff laughing in the kitchen through the little window where the plate of plate goes through, making the mob boss grind his teeth a bit.

Ray picks up on his date looks, and says “Joel.” which makes the mob boss look back to him with a questioning look.

“Hm?” He asks, focusing back on his date.

“Are you alright there, Joel? You look distracted?” The officer asks, before shoving another piece of the chicken in his mouth.

Joel shakes his head “Nothing, nothing, it’s fine. How is your manda- orange chicken.” giving a fake smile even though he is in pain about it at the same time.

Ray continues to eat and Joel is squirming in his seat, he knows it’s stupid and he wants to say something without embarrassing his date, and possible freak him out in the process.

Joel can only pick at his food, occasionally take a small spoonful of mashed potatoes or a few green beans so it doesn’t rouse Ray’s suspicion, his head filled with how he is going to get his revenge to Geoff, and how he would tell Ray how he felt about the meal.

By the time Ray has finished the last piece of the chicken, putting his fork across the plate and relaxing against his seat, Joel is looking down at his practically full plate.

“Are you okay?” Ray asks, a bit concerned about his date, that maybe he did something wrong towards the other man.

“Yeah, we should get going. Let’s go somewhere you want to go to, anywhere.” Joel responds, looking to his date, and plastering on another smile.

Ray arches an eyebrow “What about your food?”

“I’m not really that hungry, plus I’m pretty sure my asshole of a partner probably spat in it.” Joel shrugs, slowly letting go of the changes in Ray’s meal due to it now being all gone, he can focus more easily now at the beautiful officer in front of him.

Ray shrugs off any doubts he had, thinking of one place he can take Joel “Alright, whatever you say, Joel. Let’s go to the arcade, I’m pretty sure it’s open still.” then gives Joel a grin, excited about going to the arcade because since Michael started going out with Gavin, he hasn’t gone to the arcade.

Joel pays the bill, leaving a tip for Kara, knowing that it would make the girl happy. As he passes Geoff, he shoots his friend a look before putting a hand on Ray’s lower back and leading him to the exit, he was definitely going to get his revenge at some point.

-

Within the next half an hour, Ray directs Joel to the arcade which is thankfully open. When they get inside, Ray insists on paying for the tokens so they can play some games, and hopefully get enough tickets to trade in for some kind of prize.

“You really wanted to come here?” Joel asks, as they walk through the practically empty arcade, watching Ray scope out a game as they walk through.

The officer stops instantly at one of the shooting game, one where you can shoot zombies to get points.

“This one is my favorite!” Ray chirps, instantly picking up the fake gun, remembering how many times Michael lost bets to him.

Joel pipes up, with his hands in his pockets as he looks to his date “How about I give it a try?”

Ray shrugs “Alright.” before handing the plastic gun to Joel, before putting a token into the machine to start it up. He pats Joel on the shoulder before assuring “Good luck, Mr. Mob Boss.”

Joel rolls his eyes before starting the game, he starts shooting at the screen, missing every single zombie until they get close enough and bite his character, causing his character to die, and in bold words “Game Over” appear on the screen with a measly twenty point score underneath it. With mumbling under his breath he puts the gun down and looks to Ray who is trying to hold back a chuckle.

“What’s so funny, rookie, why don’t you try?” Joel asks, narrowing his eyes at his date.

Ray shrugs with a grin “Okay, why not?” before putting in another token and picking up the gun. He smirks at the screen before he starts shooting, hitting all of the non-realistic zombies with ease, gaining points that was closer to twenty thousand rather than twenty. His final scored earned him a lot of tickets, which Ray gladly takes, smiling to his date.

“Wait, wait, how?” Joel asks as he follows Ray to further inside the arcade to another shooting game.

“Police training, and no social life, Joel.” Ray smiles before he starts playing the game.

He wins it with ease, getting a whole bunch of tickets. Joel follows Ray around to a few more games where Ray wins all of them.

 

While looking around, while Ray defeats another shooting game, he sees one of those crane games in the far corner of the arcade close to five racing games in a row across the wall.

“Hey, Ray, can you lead me a token?” Joel asks, holding out his hand as his brown eyes are still on the crane machine, if there was one thing that he was good at other than shooting, it was crane games, it’s all he used to do growing up.

In high school, when he hung out with Burnie they would hang out at on arcade which is now closed, one time, which Burnie says it’s the only good thing Joel anytime, a bunch of kids from the local elementary school were crowded around this crane machine, but none of them could win a prize, making them feel like their tokens were being eaten up. He asked all the kid for one token, and with each token, Joel got the stuffed animal that each kid wanted with ease. After the kids ran away with joy and a stuffed animal in each of their arms, it made Joel smile which only prompted Burnie to tease him anymore.

Ray looks to him and replies “Yeah, here you go.” then hands a token to his date with a smile.

Joel smiles back before walking over to the crane machine, remembering the memories from long ago.

He peers through the glass of the crane machine, trying to pick out which toy to get to give to Ray as a small gift.

See a small plush dog, he smiles at strides up to the machines, sticking in the token inside the machine. The stuffed toy he has his eye is mostly black with patches of tanned along the under belly and legs, it reminds Joel of Ray, after all he does call Ray ‘Puppy’ in the most endearing way possible.

With a few movements of his wrist, he works his magic and gets the small plushed toy, he quickly grabs it from the opening at the bottom of the machine, where everyone collects their winnings.

Turning around with the toy in hand and a smile on his face, he sees Ray exchanges a lot of tickets in his arms, then as he continues to look, Ray pointing out one of the medium sized stuffed animals, one in the shape of a ferret, it’s for sure bigger than the one Joel is holding in his hand.

Joel steps closer and Ray turns around with a smile on his face, showing off the medium sized stuffed furret that he is holding on to.

“Here.” Ray says, holding out the stuffed toy to him “I won this for you, with my mad shooting skills.”

“I can’t really take that.” Joel responds, blushing a bit. He’s had a habit of surrounding himself with a few good friends a good amount of enemies, never having a romantic relationship, let alone someone who won something for him at the arcade.

“Why, are you afraid it’s going to hurt your tough guy image? Dude, you’re on a date with an officer, I’m pretty sure you’re not looking the most guy-ish of guys, and you need to get your head out of your ass if you think that’s all that matters.” Ray asks, looking to his boyfriend, pushing the plush ferret into Joel’s chest.

“No, it’s not like that.” Joel accepts the furret in his arms, still holding onto the plush dog “It’s just that it is such a nice gesture that I’d be afraid of losing it.”

“I trust you can take care of Cinnamon.” Ray assures with a smile, finding that Joel’s afraid of it more endearing than offensive, seeing that Joel is afraid to lose it rather than seeing the stuffed animal as weight on his ‘bad guy image’.

“Cinnamon? You already named it? Jeez, it’s like it’s already yours and you just gave it to me.” Joel chuckles, looking to his boyfriend.

Ray leans over and presses a kiss on Joel’s cheek and says “You’re welcome, you ungrateful fuck.”

Joel shakes his head “I am grateful, rookie, I’m just messing with you to show that I am thankful.” He holds the furret a bit closer, looking down to it and smirking “Cinnamon.”

Ray presses another kiss before asking, looking to the stuffed dog in Joel’s hand and asks “Did you get that for me?”

Joel nods “Yeah, but it’s not really that impressive as Cinnamon, I just got this little guy from the claw machine.”

“Wait, that one over there?” Ray asks, pointing to the machine that Joel was just at.

“Yeah, it’s not a big deal. Here.” Joel hands the small stuffed dog to his date.

Ray looks to him with wide eyes and comments “You know that the claw machine is a total rip off, it never works for shit.” before looking to the stuffed dog, and looking at it with a smile.

Joel raises an eyebrow in disbelief “Ray’s there no need to patronize me, it’s just a small thing.”

Ray shakes his head, looking back to his date “I’m not joking, that thing is next to impossible to win, if you do get to play it, damn thing steals tokens like you wouldn’t believe. Your gift is fucking awesome, I love it!”

“You know I could give you anything, and everything? Something more than just a stuffed dog.” Joel points out, holding Cinnamon in one hand as he takes Ray’s hand with the other.

“I’ll keep that in mind during Christmas.” Ray chuckles, showing off a grin to Joel.

“I think I’ve made a mistake tell you that.” Joel jokes.

 

Ray clings onto the stuffed dog, and says to his date “Do you want to head home?”

Joel responds “Sure, it’s getting late out, I don’t think a good puppy like you should be out that late, should be at home, in the dog house.”

The words make Ray blush, the nickname puppy is something that he likes to be called by Joel, it’s a specific nickname that connects him to the mobster.

“I’m pretty sure a dog house isn’t the best place to sleep.” Ray comments with s chuckle, trying to wear out the blush.

“Then why not my bed?” Joel grins, proud of his comeback at the officer.

Ray narrows his eyes at his date “You sly mother fucker.” Impressed by his come back, but just won’t admit it.

“I do my best, that is what happens when you’re in the mob.” Joel says quietly, not wanting anyone to know who he is.

Just then, Ray remembers that he is going on a date with a much sought after mobster, a man who has committed crimes, a man who Ray is meant to fear and loath, try to find and bring justice to, not go on a date and get cute nicknames, but Ray can’t bring himself to it, he wants Joel too much, and wants him more than he wants to bring the mobster justice, unless justice is another word for ground break sex, then he wants Joel to bring him justice.

-

They arrive back to the warehouse, Ray asleep in the passenger seat, a sight that Joel takes in for a moment, he wouldn’t have imagined that he would get a date with such a cute officer, let alone someone like him. He finds it funny how Ray fell asleep during the car ride, but also endearing, that means that Ray feels comfortable around the mobster, which is something Joel wants more than anything, a sense of security.

The mobster leans over to softly shakes Ray awake, then helps him out of the car soon after, helping him to the warehouse with the officers scrawny around around his shoulder so Joel can hold him up in support. 

Ray mumbles, still half asleep “You know, I can walk by myself.”

“LIke I said before Ray, I’m a gentleman.”

“Gentleman my ass.” Ray mumbles, still clinging to the stuffed dog like a child.

Joel left Cinnamon in the car to pick up later when he put Ray to bed, reminding himself to at least get it before morning comes.

They get inside the warehouse, and get into the makeshift bedroom, where a large bed sits. Ray sees it and wants nothing more than to curl up under the covers and sleep, it didn’t help that the previous night he was too nervous to sleep.

“Alright, rookie, here’s the bed. I’ll be right back.” Joel says, slowly letting go of the officer, letting him sink onto the bed.

Ray kicks off his shoes and groans simply “Stay.”

Joel looks to the tired lad, debating if he should just hop into bed right now, or call Burnie about plans tomorrow, or even get a drink, but seeing the sleepy look in Ray’s eyes makes his decision clear. “Alright, I’ll get into bed.” Then gets rid of his clothing except for his boxers and slips on t-shirt and sweatpants, not wanting to wrinkle his suit.

Crawling into bed, Ray gives Joel a smile, his eyes still closed, wanting to go to sleep. The officer does move a bit closer to Joel, closing a bit of a medium size gap between them, Joel’s bed was pretty big after all.

“Good night, kid. I had a good night.” Joel smiles as he leans over and presses a kiss on Ray’s forehead as the smaller man curls up beside him, wanting to leech off Joel’s warmth.

“I’m surprised you aren’t trying to get into my pants.” Ray yawns, his eyes closing.

Joel rubs his boyfriend’s back and says “I may be a mobster, but I’m a gentleman to women, and such handsome puppy’s, like yourself.”

Ray looks up to him for a moment, opening his eyes “You know flattering me isn’t going to get your hand in my pants.” 

“I wasn’t expecting anything more than a kiss.” Joel defends, leaving his hand on his boyfriend’s back.

Ray mumbles “Gentleman, my ass.” which only makes the greying mobster beside him chuckle.  
-  
The next morning, Joel wakes up, finding Ray absent from the other side of the bed. Stumbling out of the make shift bedroom, he finds Ray in something he never thought that such a slight officer like he would be doing, polishing a dismantled sniper rifle. 

“Well, good morning there, Ray. I thought you’d sleep in today.” The mobster chuckles, impressed by how thoroughly his now boyfriend is cleaning the gun.

“I wasn’t able to sleep last night, too much adrenaline still pumping through my veins, that’s one thing that’ll make anyone not sleep.” The officer chuckles, looking to Joel, a bit of the polish smeared across his cheek, and dips down just to the start of his nose.

“I guess I thought of you as more than a lover than a fighter.” Joel chuckles as he makes his way to the kitchenette to get himself some orange juice, or whiskey.

Ray wipes sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand, leaving a trail of polish across his forehead, he knows he’ll have to shower when he gets home, he just hopes that Michael and Gavin aren’t home. He replies “Well, I’m just cleaning the gun, not holding it to your head.”

“You’re an officer, I’m surprised you haven’t held a gun to my head.” Joel chuckles, deciding on juice because he wants to be sober till Ray leaves.

“I had a lot chances last night, but why would I do that.” Ray grins back at him, feeling more comfortable with Joel after last night, and getting hold of a bit of his arsenal.

Joel pours himself a glass as he comments “And I knew you wouldn’t, at least we’ve built a trust over the last twelve hours.” then looks to his boyfriend whose eyes are now back on the gun. “Want some juice?”

Ray nods, as he puts the rag that he using to polish the gun with down and starts to reassemble it piece by piece, his undivided attention on the weapon.

After Joel pours another glass, looking back to Ray with admiration across the mobster’s face, seeing his boyfriend so dedicated to putting that gun together makes him smile.

He could get use to seeing Ray get his hands dirty, the young officer looking more deadly with polish clinging to his skin, even though he still look more innocent than Joel ever looked. Seeing either a clean cut officer, or a tired kid in a tank top with polish smeared all over his face, he just want to see more of him, and the mobster has a feeling that he’ll get that chance. All he hopes is that he doesn’t scare the kid off in the process.


End file.
